1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press monitoring system and more particularly, a press monitoring system that may transmit and receive commands from a remote site communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, press manufacturers have a need to understand how their press machines, such as stamping and drawing presses and the like, operate in a production environment. Normally there is no dedicated test press that is solely for research and development, in that press or machine tool manufacturers typically built a machine and then immediately sell and ship the machine. Such business practices do not permit development of data related to long term operation of machines.
Additionally, periodic visits by the machine manufacturer aren't sufficient to gain information on how the machine is operating on a daily basis. Further, it would be beneficial to obtain detailed information on how a prototype machine is operating in the field. There is a concern and use for further information on the use of the machine or press by the customer or manufacturer for other reasons.
Excessive warranty repair is sometimes developed on misuse of such machines. It would be beneficial to monitor such misuse of the machine, and furthermore, to identify problems before they lead to an effect on production efficiencies. Furthermore, there is a need for information on how new features and systems of the machine are used, as in how often is a particular option turned on or off and/or operated with the overall machine.
There is a need for the ability to give additional service to customers, such in identifying particular uses of the machine and identifying conditions when particular elements may be degraded without the customer knowing such element is about to fail. Items, such as bearings going bad, valves not operating correctly, or different particular systems running either too hot too cold, too high or too low would be monitored in a perfect world. By having more information, it would be possible to send service personnel to identify the problem and reduce production downtime by immediately solving such problems on a controlled basis. Furthermore, preventive maintenance could be monitored and controlled.
What is needed in the art, is a machine monitoring system, such as for a press, that would constantly monitor the press during production, particularly monitoring the press twenty-four hours and day, seven days a week and transmit such data to a remote site.